It's Not Over
by Qtpye123
Summary: sequel to It ends tonight a Janny story...so as you all guessed this is a Janny as well....Will Manny and Jay end up together after all? If you haven't read It Ends Tonight then dont read this...you have to read the other one first or it wont make sense.
1. Chapter 1

"Angel come on sweetie" Manny called down the hall. Four years later Manny and Jay were still separated. Manny was 23 and still looked the same just a little taller and a little skinnier, but still really pretty. She was living in an apartment with her now boyfriend. His name was Joey. He was tall and thin with brown hair and green eyes. He had a bad attitude, but she couldn't help it she always falls for the bad guys.

"Coming mommy" the little girl called. She was four and a half now with brown curly hair and big brown eyes. Manny picked her up.

"Your gonna be a good girl for daddy this weekend right?" Manny asked and the little girl giggled and nodded.

Manny kissed Joey good bye and he sipped on his beer.

She put Angel in her car seat and started up her Chevy Colorado. She backed out of their driveway and drove the 15 minuets to Jay's house. She pulled up the the split level and stopped her truck. She got her daughter out of the truck. She set the little girl down and she walked up. Women answered the door. She was sloppy looking. Manny looked at her.

"Is Jayson here?" Manny asked. The girl nodded and called Jay.

Jay walked up. He looked at her. He was 26 and a little taller and a filled out little better, bigger arms but that was from working so much, he owned his own garage with the help of Sean who was still his best friend despite what happened.

"Angel hey baby" he picked his daughter up and kissed her. "Give your mommy a kiss and go put your stuff in your room" the little girl hugged her mom and ran into the house.

"Who's the new tramp?" Manny asked.

"Can't be any worse then Joey" Jay retorted. Manny rolled her eyes.

"What ever Jayson lets keep this cival" she said in a snotty voice.

"Okay Manuella" he mocked her. She shook her head.

"Look I will be here to pick up Angel on Sunday at 6" Manny said turning and walking down the drive way. He shook his head and shut the door.

Manny got home and Joey was sitting on the couch. He looked at her.

"I still don't know why you don't let me go with you" he asked. She sat next to him.

"Cause you and Jay don't get along and my daughter doesn't need that shit" Manny said simply.

"That's cause you two still have something going on" He said looking at her.

"Ha yea okay" Manny said shaking her head. She looked at the clock. It was 9.

"I have to be at work at six I will see you tomorrow" she kissed his cheek and went to bed. Manny worked for a magazine and she worked every other Saturday because she didn't have Angel.

She got to work and stayed till about 5 when she was leaving Emma called. She asked her to go out and Manny agreed. The girls went and saw a movie and stayed out till about 12. Manny drove and the girl's chit chatted a bit on the way home.

"So who is Jay's new girlfriend" Manny asked still curious about her ex.

"Her name is Alyssa or Amanda? Amanda I think" Emma said shaking her head.

"What?" Manny asked.

"O nothing I wish you two would stop and admit you still have feelings" Emma said in a cocky tone. Manny shook her head.

"There are no feelings" Manny said pulling up to Emma's.

"Yea what ever" Emma said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Call me tomorrow" Manny hollered. Emma nodded and waved.

When Manny got home Joey was waiting up. She walked into the house and shut the door. She heard him stand up.

"Where the hell were you?" he said standing up.

"Out with Emma" she said taking off her coat. He walked over and got in her face and started screaming.

"You were with him weren't you?" Joey screamed.

"Can you get over that Jay and I have nothing" she said trying to walk down the hall. He reached and pulled her by her hair. She fell backwards and smacked her head on the ground. She was dizzy. She laid there and he picked her up by her arm.

"You want to fuckin cheat on me" he slurred.

"Your drunk" she whimpered. He laughed and slapped her face. She held her cheek and cried.

"Please Joey" she cried.

"Please Joey" he mocked. She cried a little harder. "Teach you to cheat on me bitch!" he said angrily.

He pushed her against the wall. She held her cheek still, feeling it get hot a knowing her lip was getting fat.

He laughed louder and hit her in the eye. She slid down against the wall and it went black.

--------------------------------------------

So I started right away with the drama!!! hope everyone likes it..really no Janny in this chapter but you never know what is gonna happen!! REVIEWS!!!! love u all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Manny opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She felt so sore. She saw Joey, passed out on the couch. She tried to get up but fell. She wanted to cry but was afraid to wake him up. She finally pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and started crying. She walked into her bedroom she grabbed her clothes and threw them into a bag. She walked into Angel's room and threw some clothes into the bag. She grabbed her shoes purse and keys. She grabbed her phone and her charger and walked out the door. She got into her truck quickly. She was still a little dizzy but she needed to get out of the house. She looked at the clock it was 5 am. She pulled up to Emma's and Sean's. She slowly got her self out of the truck her whole body aching.

She pounded on the door and rang the door bell. Five minuets later she heard someone coming down the steps. Emma sleepily opened the door and then her eyes opened wide when she saw her friend.

"Sean!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Manny just fell into her arms crying. Sean came running down the steps and stopped in horror.

Manny lifted her head off of Emma's lap. The sun was shining through the window, she must have been asleep for a few hours. Her face was aching so bad. Sean saw her awake and walked over.

"I swear to god I will go over there and fucking kill him, KILL HIM MANNY" Sean yelled. Emma looked at him.

"Sean please calm down" Emma begged. Manny looked up. Her eye all black and blue and lip fat.

"You need to go to the police" Emma said sweetly.

"No we cant I don't want to get him in trouble" Manny said softly.

"The cops are the least of his worries" Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"Guys I don't want to take Angel back there, can we crash in the spare room for a few days" She asked. "I hate to ask..." Emma cut her off.

"Manny stay here as long as you want." Emma took her best friends hand. "You go over there with Sean and get all your stuff and I will pick Angel up" Emma said sweetly.

"Thank you" Manny said crying. Sean just stood there angry. Manny looked up. "Please don't tell Jay" she said pleading with them both. Sean and Emma both nodded.

Manny and Sean were off to get her stuff and Emma went to get angel. She knocked on Jay's door. He opened it.

"Emma?" he said confused.

"Yea um" Emma thought quick. "Manny had to run to work so I told her I would get Angel" Jay looked at her and nodded. Angel came running out and hugged Emma.

"Come on baby lets get you home" she said grabbing the little girls back pack. Angel gave Jay a kiss then skipped to Emma's car.

"So he wasn't even there?" Emma asked. Manny nodded sipping her coffee.

"I don't wanna go home though he might come back" Manny said looking at Sean who was playing with Angel.

"She cant know she thinks she highly of Joey" Manny said still staring at her daughter.

"Well she wont then" Emma said touching her friends arm.

"I took off work for the week, I said a relative died" Manny said quietly so Angel wouldn't hear. Emma nodded.

That night Manny and Angel slept together. Joey called five times but Manny didn't answer.

Monday Sean went to work angry. He was slamming tools around. That was his sister and no body did that to her.

"What's got your panties up in a bunch" Jay said slamming the hood of the car shut.

"Nothing" Sean answered quickly. Jay knew something was seriously wrong, he was an ass but he knew when to quit.

"Seriously Sean is everything okay?" he asked. Sean looked at him and shook his head no.

"No everything is not okay" Jay put his hands up.

"What's up?" he asked. Sean shook his head again.

"I…I am not supposed to tell you" Sean said knowing his best friend would still be pissed. Angel was his daughter and deep down he still cared for Manny.

"What, is Manny taking Angel away what?" Jay asked he was scared now.

"Joey….he beat this shit out of Manny" Sean said shaking his head. Jay threw his wrench down.

"I fucking KNEW IT" he said clenching his fists. "That guy is trouble Sean and I told her I fucking told her when she first started seeing him" Jay said angrily.

Sean shook his head.

"You can't know" Sean said nervously.

"Well they are not living with that Asshole" Jay said angrily. Sean nodded.

"They are staying with Emma and me" Sean reassured.

"I have to go see her… them" Jay corrected himself.

"It's not pretty Jay" Sean said warning him. Jay got pissed.

"I will come over after work just say I showed up cause I needed a tool and I didn't have service to call" Jay said shaking his head. Sean nodded.

Sean came home after work, Manny's eye was darker then yesterday, and the swelling on her lip went down a little though but her lip was still cut right across the top.

"Angel asked what was wrong with me today" Manny said sadly as Sean hugged his sister.

"And?" Sean asked.

"I told her I got hurt a little but I am okay" Manny said softly. "And then she asked…" Manny was cut off by the door opening and closing.

"Anybody home?" Jay called. He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to hug her but he had to pretend he didn't know.

"What the fuck?" he asked. Angel looked up at him confused. "Daddy is sorry baby" he kissed his daughters head. Manny ran out of the room. Sean shrugged. Emma glared at him as Jay followed.

"Your sister asked you not to tell him" Emma said disappointed.

"Em he cares for her still and his daughter was in that environment he deserved to know" Sean said looking at her. She just nodded and continued cooking.

Manny was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jay walked into the bedroom and looked around. He stood silently at the door.

"Sean told you huh?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "Look Jay I am fine okay" she said softly.

"Fine?" he asked. He still stood there "Last time I saw you, you looked fine, now you look like you got the shit kicked out of you" he said a little mad.

"That's cause I did" She replied. He was stunned.

"Manny don't go back to him" he begged.

"He loves me" she said trying to fight tears.

"Love? LOVE?" Jay repeated. "I love….I loved you and I never did that to you" Jay said quieting down now.

"Yea you did didn't you" Manny said coldly.

"And I still do" he said shaking his head. She turned and looked at him.

She stood up and walked over. He grazed his hand over her cheek.

"How could he touch you like this" Jay asked himself but he said it out loud. She started crying.

He kissed her lips and she fell into his arms. She kissed him back. She fell onto the bed and he fell on top of her. He ran his hand over her cheek and her lips. She started to cry and he wiped her tear. He leaned down and kissed her again. She took in his smell. It had been so long. He pulled his shirt over his head. She did the same.

An hour later he sat up.

"We shouldn't have done that it was really wrong" she said softly.

"That was wrong to you?" he asked. She started crying.

"Yes" she said gently. He shook his head.

"He beats the shit out of you and all I want to do is take care of you" Jay said standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. "You still want him after all that? After everything?" he asked. She didn't say anything.

"See you next weekend" was all he said and he slammed the door.

Manny walked down the steps.

"She doesn't need the hurt, and besides Jay's girlfriend is pregnant and that women and that baby don't deserve it, if Jay loves Manny he needs to step up now" Emma looked and saw Manny.

"She is pregnant?" Manny asked. Sean turned and saw his sister. He nodded. Manny shook her head.

"I think I just need some sleep" Manny picked her daughter up and walked up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The next weekend Manny dropped off Angel. She went to work and continued living with Emma and Sean. Sean wouldn't let her leave and live with Joey; he said he would call the cops and tell them angel was in a dangerous environment. Manny didn't want to lose her daughter so she just avoided Joey and he knew better then to come to Sean's. It has been a month since she moved in. She was completely healed from the bruises but not from the emotional damage.

She picked angel up and Jay's girlfriend answered the door. She looked at her. She looked mad.

"So you're THE Manny" she said angrily. Manny was confused.

"Yea I guess" Manny said pulling her shades off. She smiled.

"You know I have tried to make him get over you" She said softly.

"I'm sorry" Manny said timidly.

"Amanda who are you…" Jay stopped when he say her.

"Manny" Jay said looking at her.

"Just here to get Angel" Manny said softly. Jay nodded he walked away to get his daughter.

"Look I don't want anything to do with him, we are civil because of our daughter, and we don't feel for one another like that" Manny said trying to show her she was no threat.

Amanda shook her head. Jay showed up with Angel and Manny took her and walked out the door.

The next day she woke up sick. She was throwing up. Emma heard her.

"Are you okay?" she asked after Manny sat against the wall.

"No" Manny held her stomach.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I just woke up because I had to puke" Manny said looking up at Emma.

"O, well what did you eat yesterday?" Emma asked.

"Nothing I was sick yesterday too" Manny said softly.

"You might wanna go to the clinic, you don't want Angel to catch the flu or anything" Emma suggested.

"Yea your right, I am gonna call work and tell them" Manny said looking at Emma.

She took angel to pre-school and went to the doctor. She sat in the waiting room and filled out papers. About the time she was finished the doctor called her in.

"Hey Manuella, my name is doctor Leesa Andrews" she shook her hand.

"You can call me Manny" Manny said with a small smirk.

"So stomach aches?" the doctor asked.

"Yea I have been getting sick and I have a four year old daughter and I really don't want to catch it." Manny said.

"Well why don't you lay down and let me feel around your stomach" The doctor asked. She pushed on Manny's stomach.

"Um, does that hurt" She asked. Manny shrugged.

"It feels a little uncomfortable" she answered.

"Manny, um, are you in a relationship?" she asked.

"No" she said sitting up nervously.

"Are you sexually active?" she asked sitting on the chair. Hoping it wasn't some STD, Jay that asshole.

"Yea" She replied.

"Is it a boyfriend?" the doctor asked.

"Well I don't get around, but the last person I did have sex with was actually my ex, the father of my daughter" she said honestly.

"Well congrats, he is going to be a daddy again" the doctor announced. Manny leaned against the wall.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

She left the doctors office in shock. She drove straight to Jay's shop. She called Emma and asked her to pick up Angel; Sean was out to lunch when she got there. Jay looked over from his hood. He did a double take when he saw her.

"Sean isn't here" He said dryly.

"Um I need to talk to you." She said almost in a zombie like voice. Jay set his rag down and looked at the guy helping him.

"Give me 15" he said to him. The guy nodded and continued working.

He led her into a small clean office. She sat down. He looked at her. She was on the verge of tears.

"Jay" he sat across from her scared. "I am pregnant" she said softly.

"He knocked you up?" Jay stood up. "Now you will never get away from him" Jay said staring at her.

She shook her head. He looked at her confused.

"I haven't had sex with Joey, since before the last time I got my period" she said softly.

"Well who is it?" he asked. She didn't say anything. He looked at her and flopped back into his chair.

"Me?" he said in almost a whisper. She nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Wow" he breathed. She nodded.

"Um, well how far along?" he asked. She looked at him. "Stupid question I know" he answered himself.

"Um so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Your throwing all this at me at once just let me take it in" he snapped. She sat there silently.

"I'm sorry" he walked over and hugged her. She cried.

"What am I going to do" she said sobbing.

"You don't worry about anything you can just live with me" he said standing up. She looked at him confused.

"Well we have 3 rooms, one is just empty and angel can just stay in her room." Jay said putting it all together.

"Amanda will just love that" Manny said softly.

"We don't have to tell her it's my baby" Jay said looking at her.

"That is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard!" Manny said shaking her head.

"What are our other options?" he asked.

"How about be honest?" Manny asked.

"Well, okay we will, but first I want you moved in, I am gonna go home and talk to Amanda, I will call you later" Jay kissed her cheek and helped her out of the chair.

"Be careful" he said to her. "Don't let anything happen, drive safe and stay healthy, love you" she turned and looked at him.

"Uh um that was too the baby" Jay said trying to shake it off. He walked over to the car knowing damn well it wasn't to the baby.

HEHE well hope everyone is enjoying so far!! Omgosh I am so proud of this story…it is getting so good!! I cant wait for you guys to read the chapters coming up!! mmm DRAMA!! I am really excited about this one!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me especially! Carla, Janny 4-ever, gatekid1…! You guys are the best!!! I will be posting more soon!! Be ready!! MUAH

A


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Manny's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Manny its Jay I talked to Amanda and she is okay with you moving in" he said happily. She sighed.

"Ya until she finds out it's your kid" Manny said in a worried tone.

"Well when the time comes we worry about it" Jay said happily. It was like he was able to have his cake and eat it too. He could have Amanda and Manny. She sighed.

"Angel would love it to live with Mommy and daddy" Manny said watching her daughter sleeping. Manny sighed. "If Amanda once tries to play mommy to angel over me I will flip" She said with an attitude. Jay agreed.

The next week Manny was in with Jay and Amanda. The girls played nice around Angel and Jay but really disliked each other. Amanda knew Jay still loved Manny and tried to pretend that everything was fine.

One night Manny woke up cause she couldn't sleep. She walked into the kitchen in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Do you always wear that around other girl's boyfriends?" Amanda said walking into the middle of the night.

"Do you always hide in corners like a creep?" Manny asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Look I don't know why Jay is letting you live here, but as soon as I feel ready I am telling him your out, the only reason I feel bad for you is because of angel" She said coldly. Manny looked at her angry.

"You're just a bitter bitch because your boyfriend isn't over me" Manny said staring at her. Jay walked out.

"Everything okay here?" he asked. Manny looked at him.

"Fine thank you so much Jay" she walked over and put her hands on his shoulder. He looked right down her shirt. She was pregnant and the only way he could tell was her boobs got bigger. Amanda pushed past them. Jay looked at Manny.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"She fuckin started it Jay" Manny said softly. "She is jealous and I am so ready to tell her that I fucked you and you knocked me up!" she whispered. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" he said softly to her.

"Well it's not fair!" Manny said crossing her arms.

"What isn't fair?" he asked.

"I deserve your attention too…" he smirked. "For the baby ass" she said slapping his chest. He nodded.

"Sure" he said as she walked into her room.

The next day Amanda had to work but Manny and Jay didn't. Angel spent the day with Manny's mom. The two stayed in. Manny woke up around 10. She came out in one of Jay's old button up work shirts and a pair of booty shorts. The baby wasn't showing at all.

"Jesus Christ" he said turning and looking at her. She only had about two buttons buttoned and her boobs were practically popping out.

"Yea?" she asked opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice. She took a sip.

"Didn't know you had that still, Amanda would flip if she saw you wearing it" Jay said trying not to look at her.

"I kind of like it" she said looking down at herself. She put the orange juice back and walked back into the bed room. The shirt barely covered her butt so he got a nice view. He shook his head and followed her.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. She laid on her bed.

"Nothing" she said flipping on the TV.

"O okay" he said angrily

"You know me Jay, you know how I dress" she said looking at him "you know what kind of stuff I wear" she shrugged.

"You are trying to tease" he said turning around. "And I wont fall for it" he said shaking his head.

"O okay" was all she said. He turned right back around.

"You are doing it all on purpose" He said shaking his head.

"No Jay I really am not acting any differently then I ever have around you" she said sitting up.

"You can't do this to me! I am with Amanda she is pregnant" Jay said running his hand through his head.

"So am I!" she sat up. He looked at her sadly. "But apparently that means jack shit to you" she said throwing her pillow at him. He threw it back at her and she got pissed. She stood up and slapped him. He put his face inches away from hers.

"You don't scare me" she said coldly. "I have had the shit beat out of me till I was passed out and black and blue, you don't scare me" she said again. She went to slap him and he grabbed her hand and took her hair and pulled her face up to his and met her in a long hard passionate kiss. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The door bell rang and Manny pulled away and wiped her lips.

"That's my mom" she said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and yanking them up. She buttoned up the shirt a few more buttons and ran out of the room. Jay shook his head. He didn't know what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Angel played in the living room and Manny sat on the couch. She was reading the latest issue of her magazine to see if everything turned out right. Angel got up and ran into the kitchen to find her dad talking to Amanda. She tugged Jay's pants and he looked down.

"Angel, Amanda and I are talking" he said sweetly. She looked over at Amanda who smiled at her. The little girl continued to tug on his pants.

"What is it?" Jay said bending down and smiling at her.

"Why does she live here?" the four year old asked pointing to Amanda.

"Sweetie because Amanda is my girlfriend" Jay answered.

"But what about mommy?" Angel asked.

Jay looked up at Amanda that was her cue to leave. She nodded and walked into the living room.

"I think you better go in there" Amanda said flopping down on the couch.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Angel is asking questions and I don't think Jay is able to do this on his own" she stated.

"O you're not trying to play mommy to my daughter" Manny said standing up and setting the magazine down "that's a first" she said as she walked by. Amanda rolled her eyes, and flicked her off when she walked away.

Jay looked up as Manny walked in.

"O thank god" he said sitting on the chair. He put Angel on his lap and Manny sat across from him.

"So what's up?" Manny asked.

"Angel wants to know why Amanda lives here and is my girl friend and why your not" Manny raised an eyebrow after Jay finished.

"Daddy and Mommy are just friends" Manny said uncomfortably.

"But at um pre school um Katie her mom and dad they are together" Angel said looking back and forth to them wide eyed. Manny put her head down.

"Um mommy and daddy still love each other baby it is just really complicated right now" Jay said nervously. She looked at her parents confused.

"When you get a little older you will understand" Manny said softly.

"Where did Joey go?" Angel asked Manny.

"To hell" Jay said angrily. He didn't even think he said it out loud. Manny looked at him shocked. Angel looked at her dad.

"Where is that?" she asked.

"O god, um time for bed want mommy to read you a story?" Manny asked.

"And daddy too" Angel said shyly. Jay stood up and carried his daughter and Manny followed them into the room. She shut the door and Jay stood there while Manny read. She was so amazing with her.

"Give me a kiss" Manny said after the story. Angel kissed her.

"My turn" Jay said leaning down. His daughter kissed him.

"Now you" she said giggling. Manny looked at Jay. He got a look of worry in his eyes.

"How does a hug sound?" He asked. The little girl shook her head. Manny sighed.

"On the cheek" she mumbled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. The little girl smiled and then pulled her doll and blanket up and closed her eyes. Jay flicked on the tinker bell night light and the two walked out. Amanda had already went to bed. Manny said goodnight. She walked into her room which was next to Angels. She fell asleep and about 2 hours later Angel was crying. Manny quickly woke up and went into her daughter's room.

"Monsters" the little girl whimpered. Manny knew she had a nightmare.

"It's okay baby" Manny said hugging her.

"Daddy, where is he" she cried.

"I will get him" Manny turned the light on and walked over to Jay's room and opened the door. Jay was on top of Amanda. She almost threw up. She quickly shut the door. Jay rolled off her.

"FUCK" he said angrily.

"What Jay were together she should learn to knock." Amanda said angrily.

"She doesn't need to see it though Amanda" Jay said feeling bad for Manny. I mean if he saw Manny having sex with Joey he would probably rip him off of her.

He pulled his pants up and got off the bed. Amanda looked at him angrily.

"You just run to her every time she cries wolf don't you" Amanda said shaking her head.

"Amanda, you have to understand" Jay said walking out the door. She turned on her side and fell asleep mad

He saw Angels door open and walked over. He saw Manny sitting on her bed.

"She had a nightmare" Manny said trying to get the image of Jay on top of Amanda out of her head. After 20 minuets of calming Angel down and finally get her to bed the two quietly walked out of her room.

Manny closed the door.

"Sorry you had to see that" Jay said not looking at her.

"Um don't be" was all she said. He shook his head he felt bad, for some reason it felt like he was cheating on her.

"Manny you didn't need to see that" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No I did, cause now I know that you and I are no longer an us" she said trying not to cry. "Good night Jay" She said walking to her room.

He walked into the living room. He flipped on the TV. Re-runs of fresh prince were on. He leaned back against the couch. He propped the pillow up and pulled the blanket over him. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Manny woke up the next morning and went to work. She was having a normal day, nothing exciting. She went to the bathroom. She was bleeding. This wasn't right. She started to cry. She quickly got up and walked into the main office. She fainted.

Jay was at the shop talking with Sean about a classic car they were working on when the phone rang. Sean walked over and answered it.

"Manny is in the hospital" Sean said hanging the phone up.

"What! Why?" Jay asked.

"She lost her baby?" Sean said confused. Jay realized Manny hadn't told anyone besides him. Sean and Emma thought she was living there so Angel could be around both parents.

"Joey?" Sean asked. Jay looked down ashamed. "YOU'RE KID!" Sean asked in an angry, yet shocked and confused voice.

"We just have to get to the hospital" Jay said not wanting to explain.

The drive there was silent it was like Sean was pissed at him but felt bad at the same time. He called Emma and she was going to pick up angel. Jay called Amanda to let her know.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed in.

"Manny Santos where is she?" Jay asked. The nurse led them to a room. Manny was awake and laying there looking out the window. She looked over as Sean and Jay walked in.

"I lost him" Manny said weakly. Jay's heart almost broke.

"Why?" he said trying to fight tears.

"Complications" Manny replied. Sean took his sisters hand. His phone started going off. It was Emma. He left Jay with Manny. She looked at him. Her eyes watering.

"I guess this just proves it" Manny said faintly.

"Proves what?" Jay asked confused.

"We don't have anything left" she said crying now.

"Don't say that, why would you ever say that?" he asked a little angry.

"Obviously you're meant to be with Amanda" Manny said softly.

Jay shook his head "Would you stop saying that".

"I can't its true" she said crying. He felt bad and he didn't want to work her up. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"The doctors told me you can come home tomorrow, so I will be here to pick you up" he said softly. She nodded and turned and looked out the window. Sean and Emma stayed with Manny almost all night. She slept most of it. Waking up crying sometimes.

Jay arrived home around 9. Amanda was sitting on the couch with angel. As soon as Jay walked through the door the little girl ran up to him, she was crying.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy had to go to the doctors for the night" Jay said softly. Angel cried. "No baby she will be home tomorrow she just got sick is all" Jay reassured. He sat on the couch his daughter in his arms until she fell asleep. He put her in her room and closed the door almost all the way. Amanda glared at him.

"What Amanda? What?" Jay asked.

"Why were you there so long" She questioned.

"Manny lost her baby Amanda have a little bit of compassion" Jay said walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He cracked it open and stood against the counter.

"I understand that but really it's like I don't know you are still in love with her" Amanda said choking out those last words. He looked down and took a long sip of his beer. He didn't say anything.

"You are?" she said stunned. "I knew her living her was a bad idea" she said crossing her arms. She was mad now.

"I will always love her" Jay said looking up at Amanda. She sighed and shook her head.

"What about me, and our baby" Amanda said holding her stomach.

"I love you too and that baby" he said honestly.

"Well I want her out" Amanda said crossing her arms. Jay looked at her with his mouth open.

"And what kick Angel out too?" he asked getting a little angry.

"I didn't say that" Amanda defended herself.

"Well I can't kick Manny out and expect Angel to stay" Jay said staring at her, shocked she was acting like this.

"Well take Manny to court get full custody." Amanda said plotting.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he asked in disbelief.

"What!" she asked.

"Manny just lost her kid! And you want to kick her out" Jay asked.

"Yea and you have a week to do it" she said before turning away. Jay ran his hand over his face. He had a big decision.

SSoooo i decided to put two chapters out...hope everyone is loving this..it is just getting good trust me!! review and tell me what you guys think!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Two days later Manny came home. She was sitting on the couch with Angel and Jay was on the floor. Amanda walked in.

"We need to talk" she said looking at Jay and then Manny. Manny was about to stand up.

"No, you and I" she said looking at her. Manny kissed Angel.

"Go to your room and play sweetie" she said. The little girl smiled and ran into her room. Manny looked up. She had no emotion on her face.

"What is going on?" Jay asked.

"You wouldn't do it, I will" she stared Jay down. He was speechless. Manny looked at him confused.

"Jay and I decided we want you out, and Jay will be taking you to court for custody of Angel, she needs to be in a stable family environment, not running around with some girl who cant get her life together" Amanda's words were cold. Jay was shocked. He felt bad; he didn't know what to do. Manny went to speak but she closed her mouth. She stood up and looked at them both.

"Okay, but don't expect to take my baby away from me" Jay went to speak but Amanda did for him.

"We will just see" Amanda said crossing her arms.

"We will be out tomorrow" Manny went into her room and slammed the door. She flopped down on the bed. She started crying, she lost her baby and now this, and Jay didn't even try to defend her.

Jay glared at Amanda. "ARE YOU KIDDING!" he said pulling her into the kitchen.

"I would NEVER do that to her! NEVER!" Jay said he was pissed now. Amanda didn't care.

"Why Jay? Why not?" she aked.

"I love her okay!" Jay said finally giving in.

"Why!" she yelled.

"I mean come on Amanda! We have so much past!" Jay said shrugging.

"So that's the past for a reason Jayson! Now is now! She will not be in your life!" Amanda demanded.

"Or Maybe you wont!" he was angry, really angry. Amanda stared at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He nodded.

"You heard me, maybe your out and she's in!" he said pointing to the bedroom. She shook her head.

"So you are just going to abandon me and the baby?" she asked.

"Not the baby" Jay said angrily.

She slapped him across the face.

"I will be staying with my sister!" she said grabbing her jacket and storming out.

Jay walked up to Angel's room and peeked in; the little girl was playing Barbies. He smiled and walked towards Manny's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door and heard her bath water running. He walked in and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Manny it's just me Jay" he said softly. No answer. "Just hear me out okay, Amanda hit me with all this off guard the other day, I didn't tell her to do it, and today when she came in flipping out I really didn't plan on that to happen" he stopped and took a deep breath. "To be honest I was going to tell her to leave, but just needed to grow the courage to do it" he took a deep breath. "I love you Manny and I love Angel and I really want us to try and be a family again, so if you could just please forgive me…" He waited for the answer, it was silent, and he heard the water still. He moved back figuring to give her space then he heard a sloshing noise.

He looked down at his feet and saw water. He turned the knob but it was locked. He rammed his shoulder into the door three times. It finally opened and he saw her in the bathtub under water. He slipped and fell and smacked his head, he wanted to lay there but he had to get up and grab her.

He quickly pulled her body out of the water. She was naked and the water was freezing. He fell to the floor and pulled a towel down covering her up. He slapped her face lightly.

"Manny please! MANNY" he yelled. He heard Angel crying.

"Stay there baby" he yelled. He was worried, he was crying now.

"Manny!" he yelled again.

"MOMMMYYY" the little girl screamed. He shook her cold body.

"Please wake up please!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

She opened her eyes slowly looking up at Jay.

"Thank god" he hugged her tight. She looked around confused.

"I just wanted to die" She said softly, her voice was so weak.

"No" he whispered. He hugged her. She started crying. Angel peeked through the door.

"Mommy" she said in a whimper. Manny looked up.

"Baby" she said weakly. Jay looked at his daughter, she was terrified.

"Go and get mommy a blanket out of the living room okay?" Jay asked. The little girl ran out and Jay reached over and turned off the water. He picked her up careful not to fall and carried her over to her bed. He set her down and pulled her blanket up. Angel carried a blanket it.

"Lay here with mommy and watch her." Jay said going and grabbing some clothes. About an hour later Sean and Emma were there. Emma was in the room and Sean was talking with Jay.

Jay sipped a beer. He was shaking.

"Dude Amanda will never come back in this house" Jay said angrily. Sean nodded and sat next to him.

"Bro, its not your fault, I mean, Manny was just really upset about her baby and yea…" Sean said trying to make Jay feel better. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jay opened it.

"Hi" Joey was standing there. Jay was about to reach out and hit him and Sean jumped up and grabbed him.

"Think of Angel, she needs her daddy with her, not in jail" Sean said in a calming voice. Jay shook him off.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve showing up here" Jay said furiously.

"I wanted to check on Manny, my sister works at the hospital and told me about the baby, I mean, it was my baby" Joey said like nothing was wrong.

"That wasn't your fucking kid!" Jay shot back at him.

"I was fucking her not you, get over it Jay you just still want her, but as soon as she is better she will come right back to me" He said with a smirk. Sean got pissed but knew it wouldn't help the situation if he beat the crap out of him.

"I think you over stayed your welcome" Sean said as he slammed the door in his face. Jay punched the door as hard as he could.

"FUCK" he screamed. Emma ran out.

"What is going on I just got Angel to relax and then you start screaming and punching" Emma said confused.

"Joey just showed up" Sean said trying to explain to Emma why Jay was pacing the floor.

"She will not go back with him" Jay said angrily.

"What?" a soft voice asked from the hallway. Jay looked up and Manny was standing there in sweat pants and a hoodie. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"You can't go back to Joey, I need you Manny" he said cupping her face in his hands. She stood there confused.

"I don't know why you're even saying this?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"Joey came here and he was flipping out saying your going to come back to him and all this shit and I can't let you do that, I wont" Jay said firmly. She looked at him.

"Jay I love you, but you have Amanda" She said softly. Emma knew it was her que to go and she grabbed Sean and pulled him into Angel's room.

"Amanda means nothing to me compared to you, I love you Manny I always have since you were in grade 12, hell I had the hots for you since you were in like grade 10!" he said confessing all this to her. She blushed a little.

"Jay you have always been mine, but now you gave yourself to someone else and I just feel bad" she said trying not to cry, her voice was still weak.

"Manny" he pleaded.

"How fair is it to that baby?" Manny asked.

"What about Angel? And I will help take care of that baby" He said nodding. She smiled and touched his face.

"I love you" she said sweetly. "But I don't know" she said softly. He shook his head and walked into Angel's room.

"We are going to take Angel for the night" Emma said sweetly. Manny nodded and kissed her daughter.

After Sean and Emma left Jay started putting on his shoes. She looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Out, maybe to a bar?" he said casually. She sighed.

"O that's great" she said flopping on the couch.

"Yep" he replied.

"Isn't that how you met Amanda?" Manny asked.

"Yea" Jay answered. She looked mad. "What?" he asked. She was shocked.

"Well!" Manny said expecting him to stop.

"We aren't together, you don't know what the hell you want" he said throwing his arms up. "And Manny I love you but I am seriously not gonna sit here to be let down" Jay said grabbing his keys. She stood there confused. She heard to door slam. She felt her stomach drop, she didn't want him to go, she wanted to tell him she loved him too and wanted to be with him, but she couldn't stop him, she couldn't move.


	9. Chapter 9

i dont own the song..blah blah..your guys know the drill...

o btw..the song is called If your gonna leave by Emmerson heart...good song! anywhere here ya go!

Ch 9

Jay got into his truck and turned up the radio. He was so pissed. He flipped through the station and ended on a song he had never heard before.

_Maybe i'm the joker  
Maybe i'm the fool in your eyes  
Maybe i'm the weak one  
Maybe i'm a lie in disguise  
Maybe i'm angry  
Cause i'm the one whos always wrong  
Maybe i'm not the one whos so strong  
But did ya think about it  
Did ya pull it in and pull out  
Could you live without me  
Did you ever really have a doubt  
But do you understand it baby  
When you say its over its done  
Maybe i'm not the one_

Manny went into her room and slammed her door. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. She laid on her bed and cried. She had just lost her baby, and tried to kill herself, and she just lost Jay. He was stubborn he would never take her back. She couldn't stop crying. She was just thinking about everything they have been through, he was too important to give up.

_So If you're gonna Leave  
Ya you better get going  
Cause I ain't wasting no more time  
What ya did and what ya didn't  
So if you're gonna leave  
Ya you better start running  
Cause I ain't wasting no more time  
What it might have been_

Jay was speeding down the highway now. He was listenting to these words. He thought of Manny, this song was so her song. She should listen to this. He thought to himself. He pulled off the exit and over to a little bar. He had been here before. For some reason though he had to listen to the end of the song. He sat in his car, his legs shaking, his nervous habit. That's it, he couldn't sit anymore, he had to go back home and get her.

_We can stand on reason  
We can fight about all the things  
This isn't for forever  
This is more than a wedding ring  
But do you understand it baby  
When you say its over its done  
Maybe i'm not the one_

She stood up and walked into the living room. The pictures of Jay and Amanda were all around. She started screaming and ripping them down. She hated her, whether she was pregnant or not, she was a bitch. She smashed them to the ground. Amanda ruined everything, she loved Jay and didn't want him to be with anyone else.

_So If you're gonna Leave  
Ya you better get going  
Cause I ain't wasting no more time  
What I did and what I didn't  
So if you're gonna leave  
Ya you better start running  
Cause I ain't wasting no more time_

_Whoa did it happen again  
The things that you wanted  
for being a friend  
How did it happen again  
Just look onward baby  
cause some day you might need a friend_

He drove so fast on the highway, he needed to get home, and he needed to see Manny. He wouldn't take no for an answer this time. He was doing about 80 but there were no cops. He sped off the freeway and down the street. He could see the stop light turn to yellow and then red. He blew right through it, there were no cars. He pulled up into the driveway.

_So If you're gonna Leave  
Ya you better get going_

She was stepping on the pictures now, she wanted Jay to be all hers, and just hers, and she was angry and sad at the same time. She fell to the ground and started crying harder. She looked around at all the glass and torn pictures.

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time  
What We did and what we didn't  
So if you're gonna leave  
Ya you better start running_

Jay hopped out of his truck; before he did he reached under his seat and grabbed something. He needed to get into that house. He heard her sobbing which made him try to move faster. He dropped the keys on the ground.

"Fuck" he said quickly picking them up. He unlocked the door and looked around. He saw everything all over but he didn't care he walked over to her and picked her up. She looked at him and he dried her tears.

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time  
I ain't wasting no more time  
What it might have been_

He looked at her and got down on one knee. Her mouth dropped open. He started to speak and tears came out of his eyes now.

"Manny" he stopped because he choked up, he was crying and his words were hard to make out. He cleared his throat and looked up at her, she had tears falling now.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I can't live without you and I can't sit here and keep thinking this might have happened or that might have happened. I want to find out what is going to happen with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you to say yes to me! I need you to marry me" he said wiping away his tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Manny stood there speechless for a while. She didn't know what to say, so much happened in one day, everything was confusing and overwhelming. He stayed there on one knee.

"I am prepared to kneel here forever" he said softly. She looked at him; she loved him she would be stupid to say no.

"I will Jay, I will" Tears poured from her eyes. She needed to be with this man. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and just held her. She finally looked up at him, and smiled. "I love you Jay I really do" he smiled and kissed her softly.

Manny and Jay went to Emma and Sean's the next day and the girls went out to lunch, Manny told Emma she had important stuff to discuss. The girls went off to a small Café. Emma ordered grilled salmon and Manny ordered a grilled chicken ceaser salad. Manny couldn't hold it in any longer, she secretly reached into her purse and slid the ring on her finger and pulled her hand out. Emma looked at her curiously.

"Can you pass the salt Em?" Manny asked. Emma nodded and handed her the salt Manny put her hand out to grab it and Emma dropped the salt and grabbed her hand. Emma got a huge grin on her face. Manny blushed.

"Did he?" Emma asked. Manny smiled brightly.

"Yea last night, finally" Manny said happily.

"O MY GOD MANNY!" Emma got up and hugged her, and then she sat back down with a huge grin on her face. "So…" she said happily.

"So you are going to help me plan and totally be my maid of honor right?" Manny asked. Emma nodded with a huge smile.

"Of course!" she said sweetly.

"Okay so I am feeling a spri…"

"Nice ring, did Jay give you that?" she turned and saw Amanda standing there. She was with a woman a little older then herself must have been her sister. Emma rolled her eyes and Manny turned around.

"Yes he did" Manny said trying to be nice.

"Well just so you know that ring was supposed to be mine, we picked it out, together, Jay and I" she said in a mean tone. Manny rolled her eyes.

"What ever Amanda, we are grown women and you are also pregnant the stress isn't good for the baby" Manny said trying to be mature.

"For your information, Jay called me today, to make sure I was okay, and he wants to have lunch with me one day, so you can consider yourself out of the picture" Amanda said with a smirk and turned and walked away followed by her sister. Manny turned and looked at Emma, jaw dropped.

"Now Manny…" Emma began "You just patched things up with Jay, you shouldn't freak out because she could be lying" Emma reassured. Manny sat there for a minuet, she didn't say anything. Emma looked at her.

"I know, it's just Jay" Manny stopped. "I don't know what to think, maybe I should talk to him" Manny said playing with her salad. Emma looked at her.

"Just think about it before you flip" Emma said sweetly. The girls finished up and paid their bill. When Manny got back to her house, she saw Angel playing in the living room.

"Mommy" Angel ran over and kissed her.

"Hi baby, where is daddy?" Manny asked. Angel pointed to his bedroom and then continued playing with her Barbies. Manny walked over and heard Jay talking on the phone.

"Look, I know you can't keep your mouth shut, so about this I need you to shut up for once" She heard him laughing and talking. "Yea yea, I love you too, but seriously I need you to back me up on this" Jay said sweetly. "Okay love you to, call you later" She heard Jay snap his phone shut. He walked out and stopped in his tracks when he saw Manny. He stood there confused.

"Was that Amanda?" Manny asked angrily. He looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked he was nervous she could tell by the look on his face.

"One day after you ask me to marry you, you're talking to her again" Manny said furiously.

"Manny please I can explain." Jay pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Manny walked into the guest bedroom and slammed the door. Jay opened it and shut it lightly.

"What the hell are you freaking out about?" he asked. She turned and stared at him. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"Should we really do this?" she asked. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"This ring, was supposed to be Amanda's?" she asked. "And you called her today?" Manny asked. He leaned against the wall.

"Manny, it's not like that" he said looking at her. She stood up.

"Then Jay tell me what it's like cause I really don't get it" she said confused.

"The ring was for Amanda, but it wasn't supposed to be for her" Jay said sighing. "It was for you, and then, everything with Craig happened, and I kept it, Amanda found it one day and assumed it would be for her" he said looking at her. She felt stupid. "And yea I did call her, to come get her stuff" Jay said crossing his arms. She looked at him sadly.

"Jay, I…" he cut her off.

"Need to stop jumping to conclusions and just chill out, yea" he said a little defensive. She sighed.

"I'm sorry baby" she said walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. She reached down and put her hands in Jay's pockets. He wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her head. She sighed and slowly kissed his neck. His eyes closed and his head tilted back. She moved up and bit his ear lobe. He sighed and pushed her off.

"Angel" He said trying to calm down.

"Should be going to bed soon" Manny said with a grin. He smiled.

"Go tuck her in" Manny said pushing him lightly.

"O yea, let me walk out there with a boner!" he said embarrassed.

"I still got it" she said walking out of the room. He shook his head.

She tucked Angel in and heard a knock at the door. She looked at it suspiciously. Who would be here this late? She was a little nervous.

"Jay?" she called in a whisper. He walked out and looked at her.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Someone's knocking" She said looking at him. He shrugged and walked over to the door. He swung it open.

"Amanda!" Manny said angrily.

"Jay, I need somewhere to stay" she said in tears. Manny rolled her eyes. She walked over.

"Really cause I know this great homeless shelter" Manny said crossing her arms. Jay sighed.

"Manny, I cant just push her out, she's pregnant with my kid" Jay said looking from Manny to Amanda, then back to Manny.

"I don't want this bitch in my house!" Manny said angrily. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Jay Hogart, if you kick me out you wont see your kid" She said glaring and Manny the whole time.

"You're a fucking bitch and as soon as that baby pops out I am going to beat your fucking ass" Manny said angrily. Jay pulled his fiancé back. He took her face in his hands.

"Manny I love you, it's you, only you" He said looking into her eyes. She sighed and then looked over at Amanda.

"She sleeps on the couch, and your out by tomorrow, and don't go near my kid!" Manny pointed her finger in Amanda's face. She threw a pillow on the couch and a blanket too. Jay sighed and walked into the room.

"Might want to cover your ears, Jay and I will probably be having sex tonight" Manny said with a smirk. Amanda flicked her off and Manny turned and walked away.

"He's mine bitch not yours, you wait" Amanda muttered. Amanda watched Manny walk down the hall and into the room she used to share with Jay. She was gonna do what ever it takes to get Jay, even if she has to dig deep into Manny's past to screw it up.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Manny woke up the next morning and heard talking. She walked out and saw Amanda on the phone. She rolled her eyes. Jay walked out after her and kissed his fiancés cheek. She smiled and hugged him.

"Eh hem" Amanda interrupted.

"O time to leave already!" Manny said pretending to be sad. Amanda laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"Right on time!" Amanda said under her breath. Manny walked over, wearing a pair of booty shorts and a white beater with coffee in hand. She swung the door open.

"Craig?" She asked. He had flowers in his hand. Jay walked over and dropped his coffee onto the floor. The glass shattered and everyone looked at him.

"Hi Manny" Craig said softly.

"Craig, um" she cleared her throat. "What…" she pushed him outside and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you and wanted to see you, is that a crime?" He asked. She sighed.

"Well last time you sort of ruined my relationship" Manny said looking at him.

"I love you Manny, I'm not willing to give you up!" He got on his knee. "Let me give you the life he never will be able to please?" Craig begged. She pulled him up off his knees.

"Stand up!" she demanded. He handed her the flowers.

"Craig, last time you were here, everything got so messed up" she said softly.

"Why don't you just give me a shot Manny, I love you, so much" he begged.

Jay watched her leave. He glared at Amanda.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked. Jay scooped up the glass pieces.

"Craig" he mumbled. She nodded.

"And Craig is?" Amanda asked.

"Manny's ex" He said angrily. Amanda nodded and then looked down.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, nothing" she said softy.

"Tell me Amanda, now!" he demanded.

"It's just I heard her talking to him, on the phone last night, and I was surprised to hear how flirty she was" Amanda's words stung. He sighed.

"That's not true" he said storming off. She grabbed his wrist.

"Jay I love you, this would have never happened if you would have stayed with me" she said looking at him. He shook his head.

"Amanda, not now" he said shaking her grip and walking down the hall and into his room. He slammed the door and looked at her phone sitting on the end table. He sat down and looked at it. He grabbed the small pink object and put it into his hand. He flipped it open and looked at it. He hit the menu. Recent calls. He heard the door knob open and he quickly pressed enter.

"Craig, 12:05 30 minuets" he said aloud. He looked up and Manny walked in.

"Jay I…What are you doing?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Late night phone calls with your ex huh!" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Jay what are you talking about" he shoved her phone into her face.

"Jay I didn…" she stopped "Why are you going through my stuff?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Cause your ex just mysteriously showed up at our door step this morning, with roses!" Jay yelled.

"And you ex just showed up last night needing a place to stay!" she yelled back.

"Don't make me the bad guy Manny!" he yelled.

"Jay…this is not even worth my time!" she screamed. He sighed. She grabbed her phone and purse. He grabbed her wrist. She shook free and pulled up a pair of sweat pants.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To be with someone who won't accuse me of stupid shit!" she yelled. "I will be back for Angel later!" Manny said walking out the front door. He slammed his fist through the wall. He then heard Angel crying, he probably scared her when he hit the wall. He loves Manny but Angel is what was on his mind now.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys this story is only going to be like two of three more chapters then i am gonna start a new story...i already have like 8 chapters for it so im pretty excited and like it alot!! but enjoy this one...i am proud of this story so yea!! have fun! and let me know what you think!! thanks!!!

Ch 13

Emma walked up to Jay's house knowing the boys were at the shop. She knocked on the door and Amanda answered.

"Are Sean and Jay here?" Emma asked. Amanda sighed.

"Aren't they at work?" Amanda asked confused. Emma sat down. She started crying. Amanda looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" she was a little apprehensive whether or not she should trust Emma.

"It's just, I can't take it anymore" Emma said softly Amanda sat down. "Manny she is going behind Jay's back with Craig, she has been, ever since I can remember and for some reason Jay wont see it" Emma looked into Amanda's eyes.

"Really?" Amanda asked eagerly.

"Yea and when Craig showed up yesterday, I thought Jay would realize what was going on and he had no idea!" Emma stood up. Amanda stood too.

"Well we need to tell him!" she said in an excited voice.

"I never thought I would say this but, I am so glad your on my side!" Amanda hugged Emma. Emma smiled.

"Of course" Emma replied.

She walked out and into her car. She pulled away and Manny sat up from the back seat.

"I got her wrapped" Emma said smiling. Manny climbed over into the front.

"Onto the next part" Manny said smiling.

They pulled up to the garage and Emma called Sean he came out and looked at her.

"What are you two doing here" he asked confused.

"Where is Jay?" Emma asked. He pointed to the office.

"With this guy who needs his car fixed up soon" Sean said shrugging "why?" he asked.

"We need your help Sean, we need to do this" Emma said smiling.

"Do what, wait I don't want to get involved with any of this crap" Sean said shaking his head.

"Sean you're my brother, we need to show Jay that Amanda is a lying jerk!" Manny pleaded. He sighed.

"What can I do" He asked.

Jay walked into the house with angel in his arm. He set her down and she ran into her room.

"Talk to Manny?" Amanda asked. He shook his head.

"No" he said softly.

"Jay your better then her" Amanda said sweetly. She walked over and ran her hand down his chest. He sighed.

"Amanda" he said stepping back.

"Jay I don't get why you don't just give in, she is some whore who doesn't love you!" Amanda said turning away. Jay shook his head.

"Manny loves me okay" he said shaking his head. He walked past her and into the room.

The next day Emma was at home and the boys were at work. She went to Amanda's.

"I over heard Manny she is meeting Craig today" Emma dished. Amanda laughed.

"Where?" she asked.

"some café" Emma said with a smirk "And I have the perfect idea" Emma said holding up a camera.

Manny called Craig.

"We need to talk okay" she asked softly. he sighed.

"This cant be good" he said nervously.

"It's not Craig, but we need to talk in person, not over the phone, meet me in an hour at sidewalk café" she hung her phone up. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She would get all this off her chest to Craig and screw Amanda over at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Amanda and Emma pulled up in Amanda's SUV. They parked across the street.

"There they are!" she said happily. Emma started snapping pictures.

"Craig" Manny stood up and hugged him. They sat down and she grabbed his hands.

"Craig, I need you to listen to me" she said sweetly. He sighed.

"Manny I…" He started and she put her hands up.

"Listen" she said sweetly. She grabbed his hands. "Craig I love you, but not in that way anymore" she confessed. "You are very important to me okay? To see you like this, it kills me! You need help Craig, you left rehab early and you're not okay" she said tears filling her eyes. He sighed.

"Manny, your right, and I can't do this alone" he admitted. She smiled.

"You won't" she stood up and hugged him.

Amanda smirked.

"Secret Affair, I cant wait for Jay to see these" she said looking down at the pictures on the camera. Emma giggled.

"We so got her" she looked over to Manny and smiled.

Emma got home and Manny was on her couch. Manny jumped up and ran over.

"Well?" she asked happily.

"You two totally look like you were meeting secretly" she turned the camera on and flipped through the pictures.

"Holding hands, looking into eachother's eyes, the hugs!" Manny said happily. "this is amazing Emma, now all we need is to devlop and BAM" Emma said slyly.

Jay walked up to Sean.

"she hasn't called, she hasn't come by, I drop Angel off at her moms and pick her up from there" Jay shook his head. "I don't even know if she still loves me" Jay said looking at Sean sadly.

"She does Jay, give her time, it's probably not easy that your pregnant ex is still staying at your house" Sean admitted. Jay sighed.

"This is all so fucked up!" he yelled. Sean sighed.

"Chill okay, for real" Sean said turning off the lights. "Go home and get some sleep, I will see you tomorrow" Sean said helping his friend up. Jay sighed.

"Okay" he said nodding. Sean and Jay left.

When Sean got home Emma and Manny were sitting on the couch with Angel.

"You guys need to wrap this up quick, he is really breaking down, and he misses you" Sean said staring at Manny.

"Sean everything will be coming to a close soon" Emma promised. He sighed.

"This is so wrong" Sean shook his head.

"Amanda is an evil liar and I totally need her gone before I can trust him" Manny said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You just promise me, by this weekend this whole thing will be settled" Emma and Manny smiled. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and got a beer.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The next day Emma walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and Amanda answered quickly.

"Come in did you get them?" she asked. Emma nodded eagerly. "Jay should be here any second" she said rubbing her hands together. The door opened and Manny walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked. Manny sighed.

"I am gonna talk to Jay" She said trying not to cry. Jay walked through the door and looked at the three women. Sean followed. Angel was at her grandma's.

"What is going on here?" Jay asked.

"I think you should have a look at something" Amanda said snatching the pictures from Emma. She walked over but Manny stepped in the way.

"What do you think your doing, what are those?" She asked. Amanda pushed past her.

"Just pictures of your date! With CRAIG!" She yelled. Jay looked at her confused. Emma smiled. She moved closer. She winked at Amanda. Jay flipped through the pictures. He looked at Manny in disbelief.

"What? O my god Manny!" he said throwing the pictures down. Emma walked over.

"Exactly she is a two timing slut! And now we can finally be together" She wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Emma woah" he said pushing away.

"Don't deny it you know you want it, why do you think I did all this huh?" she asked. "Went out of my way to expose Manny for the cheater she is!" Emma questioned. Amanda was furious.

"NO! THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!!! JAY WAS SUPPOSED TO RUN BACK TO ME! THAT'S WHY I CALLED CRAIG THAT'S WHY WE SET THEM UP! FOR ME! NOT YOU!" She yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her. Emma let go of Jay and smiled at Manny. Amanda stepped back in shock.

"What!?" Jay asked angrily. He was furious. "You did all this; you tried to screw up our relationship because you wanted to be with me! Are you a psycho!!?" he asked. Emma, Sean and Manny stood back the girls watched their plan play out.

"Jay please, I can explain she is not good for you!" Amanda pleaded, but she was caught, it was a lost cause.

"Amanda! Get out, get out of my house, I don't want to hear from you unless it's to tell me the baby is born, and I will be a part of the kid's life so don't you try to keep me from it, but as for you, I want nothing to do with you!" He opened the door and pointed out. Emma looked at Manny and they both smiled. They hugged. Jay scratched his head and looked at Manny.

"I think we need to talk" he said nervously. She nodded. Emma and Sean excused themselves and Jay sat down on the couch. She followed and sat next to him. He put his hand on hers.

"Manny, I…" she put her finger to his lips.

"Jay I would never call Craig back here, I finally had everything right with you! I love you" she touched his face.

"And I love you" he replied. She smiled.

"I know that! But what I don't get is how you think I could do that?" she asked. "Jay I would never, we are finally a happy family and I would never screw that up, and I still want to marry you, as long as it's okay?" she asked. He smirked.

"Ehh, I think I might want to get with Emma" he said with a coy smile. She punched his shoulder.

"You better be joking!!" she said with a half smile. He nodded.

"You know I am!" he replied. She leaned in and planted a long deep kiss on his lips.

"Jayson Hogart will you marry me?" she asked. He pulled away with a huge smile and nodded.

"Yes" he said then he leaned in and kissed her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 The final chapter

"Ugh, Emma I am getting nervous, I mean, when we set the date I really didn't think it would come this quickly" she said looking at her best friend. They had just gotten home from her Bachelorette party. Manny was completely drunk; Emma helped her into her house. Sean and Jay stayed at Sean's.

"Do you think he really wants to do this" Manny asked. Emma laughed as she helped Manny to the couch.

"He better after all this time and effort we put into this, picking out the perfect dress and the perfect place and ugh, everything is perfect, fairy tale and I am jealous completely 100 percent jealous." Emma admitted. Manny giggled.

"He is the best sex ever" Manny blurted out. Emma covered her ears.

"Manny too much info" she said with a head shake. Manny giggled.

"Well this kind of stuff is important you know, I mean I gotta be with him for the rest of my life you know" she said leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

"You will" Emma said resting her head on Manny's. The girls fell asleep on the couch.

Jay, Sean, Spinner, jimmy and a few other friends walked out of the strip club. All the guys went their separate ways except Sean and Jay who were staying at Sean's. Jay and Sean were both sober.

"Dude I think it's finally hitting me" Jay said leaning his head back.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked as he started driving.

"I, Jay Hogart, am getting married, something I thought I would NEVER do!" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well man sometimes there is just one girl who makes it all worth it" Sean said with a shrug. "And you got lucky cause that's my sister" he said with a smirk. Sean laughed. Jay nodded.

"Sean I am lucky, she is the most amazing and special thing that has ever happened to me, I mean we have a daughter who means the world to me and she just completes me" Jay said looking at his friend. Sean laughed. "How gay did I sound?" he said laughing. Sean smiled and they talked a little bit more and then they pulled up to Jays. As they got out and walked into the house Sean put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"I'm glad it's you I wouldn't trust her with anyone else" Sean said honestly. Jay smiled.

"Thanks man" he said happily. "That really means a lot" Jay and Sean parted ways and both went to bed waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

Emma zipped up Manny's strapless dress and she turned.

"Well?" she asked. Emma wiped a tear away carefully.

"You look gorgeous, and like seriously there is no exaggeration" Emma said hugging her. Manny's hair was pinned up and she wore a silver Tiara in her hair. Emma wore a maroon dress that came off the shoulder. Darcy was the other brides made and Liberty. Jimmy and Spinner were the groomsmen and Emma and Sean were obviously the maid of honor and best man.

Manny's mother walked in followed by angel. She had her dark hair pinned up and she had on a pretty white dress. Manny ran over and hugged her.

"Mommy you look pretty" the little girl said touching her mom's face.

"Aw baby you are the pretty one" Manny said kissing Angels cheek, suddenly there was a knock.

"The guys are lining up" The women said cheerfully. Snake walked back.

"Thank you so much for walking me" Manny said hugging him. He smiled.

"It's my pleasure" he said hugging her. She took a deep breath.

"I guess this is it" she said looking at everyone.

Jay was pacing the back on the church as everyone was taking their seats. Sean walked up.

"Dude if you don't relax I will start freaking out" he said resting his hand on Jay's shoulder. Sean smiled.

"Okay lets go, lets get this started before I throw up" Jay said shaking his head.

He stood there. Everyone walked down. First his daughter. Then the Groomsmen and bridesmaid. Then Emma and Sean. Then the music started. He looked up. He started shaking. She walked down the isle and she looked beautiful. He sighed.

"Wow" he whispered to himself. She met him. He took her hand. He looked right into her eyes.

"You look so amazing" he said to her. He shook snake's hand. ………………

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jayson Hogart, you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you" he said softly. She smiled as he wiped a tear away.

"I love you too" she replied. He was crying to, although he would never admit it. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Everyone started clapping and the music picked up. She smiled she had her fairy tale wedding; she had everything she had ever dreamed of and more.


End file.
